


Dreams of Foggy Mirrors and Golden Petals

by Cafe_Owls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi’s point of view, Character Study, How Do I Tag, I HATE THIS BUT I LOVE IT, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried to be poetic, Im kinda proud of this, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person, Poetic, This is terrible, i love bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Owls/pseuds/Cafe_Owls
Summary: A vivid description of how I think Akaashi sees Bokuto through his eyes. P.S This is gonna be as vivid and descriptive as I can get it to be so sorry if it’s terrible-
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	Dreams of Foggy Mirrors and Golden Petals

My life before you was like fogged glass. Blurry and yet smooth under fingertips, like how you see someone so beautiful but you know they’re in pain. How you want to chase after them, change some part of them and help them, but you realize the only way to help them is to break them. To shatter them. To change them. But is it worth it? Chasing after someone only to hurt them, and yet reveal something so beautiful only people of true understanding could love. 

I followed you. I followed you and stayed by your side through thick and thin. Through every loss and every win. Through every episode and every mis-slip. Why? Because you were golden petals and I was merely the shadowed stem. I raised you, lifted you till only the sun could shine down on you, till everyone could see you and admire you. And I loved it. I loved being by your side, lifting you back to your feet, and I loved being in your shadow. 

You complimented me. You wiped away every smudge on my smooth, soft glass. You cut off every dead leaf on me and you invited me in with open arms, stretched as far as the largest owl wings. Why? I was always so blunt, delivering every harsh answer to you like ice pelting against windows and rooftops. I broke down my strongest walls in front of you, in front of us, and for what? I burdened you and yet you smiled like a child who just got their first phone. 

I don’t deserve you. I was never a good setter. I could never compared to that of a courted king and ancient fox. But even with every wobble and miss, you turned to me shining like the brightest stars, reassuring me that everyone had their down days. I simply followed alongside you. I was nothing more than a duckling following the mother duck, and yet you favored me like I was some sort of prize.

It was the first day at your house, did I realize these mere heartbeats and rose tinted cheeks were more than just friendly feelings. You’ve always slept peacefully despite what others think of you. You never snored like thunder, and you never thrashed about like a chained lion. You were still and limp like the softest of pillows. The streams flowing from the corner of your mouth never bothered me, contrary to popular belief. Only then, when the moonlight peeking through the translucent window curtains shone on your soft yet sharp features, did I realize that I was in love with you. 

Avoidance. We all avoid things. Whether it be avoiding getting into trouble, or avoiding someone out of fear of embarrassment. But why would my stupid, feeble mind think it was a good idea to avoid you. Avoiding feelings is stupid. Feelings are stupid. I was stupid. I saw your bright, golden petals fall with every snip and rip. I was breaking your perfect, shiny glass in hopes of finding what was through it. In hopes of finding that one moment where I could look at you without getting giddy. What a fool I was. 

Acceptance. Acceptance is a scary thing. It’s especially scary when the person you love the most, the one person who you couldn’t live without, accepts you. You don’t know if you can trust them. You don’t know if one day they’ll fly along side you and the next they’re tearing away your wings. You never know if one day your happily sitting in the nest with them and the next they’re throwing you out. But you accepted me and I shattered. My glass shattered from relief and turmoil. I was like a scared cat, and you were the someone who I didn’t realize I could trust. You would hover over me, try and pet me, but you never lunged to grab me, you always left a way for me to escape, and you gave me time. Time for me to realize you were okay, that you weren’t going to hurt me.

Confessing my sins. Confessing is hard and scary and I was an idiot for thinking it was as simple as just pouring your blood, sweat and tears to someone. It was like I was chained down, people forcing the words out of my mouth and confessing my deepest darkest secrets least I die. Looking up through hooded bangs after finally ripping the dead petal off, careful not to damage others, was like peeking into your parent’s drawer. But your eyes. Oh your eyes. Your eyes were like lemon quartz under the brightest moon possible. Sparkling like diamond, shiny like golden rings, and wide like a deer caught in headlights. I was terrified that I did something wrong, said something wrong. But you laughed. You laughed like angel bells and kissed me so softly on the lips, it was like feathers against skin. I was in love, and I knew you were too.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this on a whim and I’m still trying to improve my writing style but I hope you at least kinda liked this 🥲 But I love Bokuaka and I want to get use to Ao3 in case I do post more fanfics.


End file.
